Minions
Minions are the bad guys in World of Warriors. You have to fight your way past them to get to Shadowshard and face King Boneshaker. Minions have their own special moves, talismans and strategies as well as elemental aligments. Strategically select your best team and talisman setup in order to progress. List of Minions that can be found everywhere: * Grunt (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: - ) * Bludbeard (Element: Fire) (Special Moves: Inferno) * Sneek (Element: Earth) (Special Moves: Claw Crush) * Guttrott (Element: Air) (Special Moves: Tornado Strike) * Slydor (Element: Water) (Special Moves: Frozen Crunch) * Shokka (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Thunder Strike) * Raze (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Phantom Strike) * Sirpent (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Poison) * Leech (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Healing) * Madkat (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Berserker) * Fester (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Poison Hive) * Flak (Element: Fire) (Special Moves: Fire Storm) * Mudd (Element: Earth) (Special Moves: Boulder Bash) * Gruft (Element: Air) (Special Moves: Tempest) * Driz (Element: Water) (Special Moves: Ice Storm) * Februl (Element: Fire) (Special Moves: Fire Boost) * Rok (Element: Earth) (Special Moves: Earth Boost) * Typh (Element: Air) (Special Moves: Air Boost) * Ooze (Element: Water) (Special Moves: Water Boost) * No-Go (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Stealth Strike) * Ded-Fang (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Team Strike) * Dark Dirk (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Regeneration) * Wurmslime (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Soul Steal) * Krukk (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Switch Strike) * Slimius (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Resurrection {Brings a fallen comrade back into the fight}) * Niteskull (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Drain {Drains your mana to restore his health and mana}) * Conjuctus (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Mimic {Mimics a move from your team}) Some Minions are hard to beat because they had Special Moves that are lethal and highly aggravating. These are often classified under mini-boss: * Dagdoom (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: - ) (MOST HEALTH) * Keelok (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Vary) (Had a Mega Armor {Grants near-invincibility to Physical Damage}) * Frakus (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Vary) (Had an Element Shield Talisman {Grants near-invincibility to Elemental Damage}) * Dungo (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Bomb {Insta-Kill ALL Warriors} {Weakness: Slow Mana Production}) * Grumble (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Apocalypto {Largely Damages all Warriors} {Weakness: Single Use Only}) * Gobber (Element: Vary) (Special Moves: Phantom Strike) (Had a Toxic Talisman {Poisons your team immunises against Poison}) Some Places have Boss Fight in the Battle. Here is an (INCOMPLETE) list of bosses: * Ramraider (Element: Fire) (Special Moves: Phantom Strike) * Boarhammer (Element: Earth) (Special Moves: Berserker) (Had a Regeneration) * Obsidiux (Element: Air/Changes) (Special Moves: Elemental Shift) (Had a Mega Armour) * Slice (Element: Water) (Special Moves: Mimic) (Had a Saboteur Talisman {Generates more on screen bombs}) * Dice (Element: Earth) (Special Moves: Healing) (Had a Rest Talisman {allows her to gain health off screen}) * Lagoonus (Element: Water) (Special Moves: Drain) (Had an Elemental Shield) * Redblade (Element: Fire) (Special Move: Resurrection) Category:Minions